The present invention relates to a system that enables persons to store and retrieve photographs and other images.
Digital photography has affected the ways that people take and use photographs. For example, because digital photographs exist as data files on computer-readable media, persons can easily exchange copies of digital photographs with friends and family members.
Digital cameras are expected to become more common as they become smaller and less expensive. As digital cameras become smaller and less expensive, they are being incorporated into other devices, such as PDAs (“personal digital assistants”) and portable phones. As digital cameras become more available, people are expected to take more and more digital photographs.
Although digital photography has resulted in significant changes in the ways that people take and use photographs, there continues to be room for further improvements. One consideration associated with the large number of digital photographs being taken is how to organize them. Although taking photographs is easier and less expensive, it can be difficult to find a particular photograph because there are so many.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide ways to organize photographs.
It is another objective to provide a way for users to exchange photographs.